These Are The Voyages
by U.S.S Voyager 2371
Summary: An english assignment I did. Takes place after Bridge Commander.


Zach Baker Mrs. Scherer English / 5th hour 10-11-02  
  
These Are The Voyages  
  
"Captain's log. Stardate 56807.8. The U.S.S. Soverign NCC-73811 has completed  
  
her tour of duty in the Malestrom and is to rendezvous with the U.S.S. Voyager for patrol."  
  
Zach Baker finished his log entry and turned to enter the bridge. The Soverign was state of the  
  
art and was Zach's pride and joy. The Captain had received the Soverign after saving the life of  
  
legendary Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the Cardassins. She was now headed to the Romulan  
  
Nutral Zone. Zach plopped down in the center seat and turned to Commander Saffi Larsen, his  
  
first officer.  
  
"Commander, what is our current course and speed?"  
  
Larsen was quick to reply. "We are heading for our rendezvvous point with the  
  
Voyager. Speed warp 8." Ensign Kiska Lo Mar suddenly snapped to attention.  
  
"Sir, we are about to collide with a small object!"  
  
"Drop us out of warp, Ensign." Zach turned to Lieutenant Commander Diaz, the science officer. "What is it?" he asked the Commander.  
  
"Sir, it looks like a wine bottle," Diaz replied, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"How did it get here?" Zach inquired, standing up. "Chief Brex, beam it directly to the  
  
bridge."  
  
Suddenly a bright light materialized in front of them. As soon as it disappeared, a bottle  
  
was sitting in it's place. Zach leaned down and scooped up the bottle. He popped out the cork  
  
and removed a piece of paper from inside.  
  
Zach's eyes scanned the paper curiously. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is the  
  
U.S.S. Hood. We have been attacked by unknown sources and require immediate assistance.  
  
This message is being sent out of desperation. Our shields and weapon systems have been  
  
disabled and our subspace radio has been shot. We send this letter with little hope of it every  
  
being received. Please if you find it, help us!"  
  
Zach spoke up. "Computer, give me statistics on the U.S.S. Hood NCC-2985."  
  
The computer pulled up all the data available on the ship. It had been reported lost 125  
  
years ago. How are we suppose to...wait!  
  
"Ensign Lo Mar set a course for a slingshot around the sun."  
  
"Aye, Sir", the yound Ensign punched in a course.  
  
"Commander Larsen, rig ship for time travel", Zach ordered. Larsen was not happy  
  
however. "Sir, might I remind you that there is a law prohibiting time travel. Starfleet Command  
  
will not be happy."  
  
Zach nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood, Commander. Rig ship for time warp."  
  
Larsen sighed, then began to give the crew orders. Moments later the ships warp engines came  
  
to life, whining and straining to get the Soverign up to a great enough speed to slingshot around  
  
the star, Alpha Centari, and then travel back in time. The hard part was to get the correct area  
  
of time.  
  
The ship picked up speed, her heat shields gleaming as she swooped past the sun at  
  
5,000 times the speed of light. She turned, and then, WOOSH! The ship disappeared behind  
  
the sun.  
  
Zach awoke to the soft beeping of the computers and the shuffle of people scrambling  
  
to their stations.  
  
"Sir, we have traveled back to the year 2295!" Commander Larsen said, astonishment  
  
in her voice.  
  
"Cloak the ship quickly", the Captain shouted. "Red Alert!"  
  
"Captain, I'm reading four contacts. A Constellation, an Ambassador, and two  
  
Excelsior class starships, closing on our position", Lieutenant Savali shouted. "They don't  
  
appear to have much freindly intent with each other."  
  
"On screen", Captain Baker ordered.  
  
"Sir, I have identified the ships. They are the Hood, Prince of Wales, Bismark, and the  
  
Prinz Eugen." Commander Diaz said stiffly. On the screen the Bismark, an Excelsior class, and  
  
the Prinz Eugene, a Constellation , turned and fired on the Hood, another Excelsior, and the  
  
Prince of Wales. The battle was over in six minutes. The Bismark let loose a torpedo, striking  
  
the Hood's warp core blowing the ship apart. Zach and his crew saw the small bottle spinning  
  
away from the ship.  
  
The Prince of Wales, not yet completed, took severe damage. She fired a last barrage  
  
of torpedoes in deperation, then sent out a distress call. The Prinz Eugen and the Bismark fled  
  
the scene. As they did so Zach saw the Nazi swastica on her warp nacelles. He had no time to  
  
pursue, however, The Prince of Wales was losing life support.  
  
"Decloak, and prepare to take on the wounded", Zach ordered. An hour later they  
  
were pursuing the Bismark. Her warp engines had gone off line at the edge of the system. She  
  
was sending out a distress call. "There she is! There she is! Not as wounded as we were led to  
  
believe." The ships engines were repaired and she'd still be a force to reckon with for any ship  
  
in this time period.  
  
The Soverign however, was not from this time. "Lieutenant Savoli, uncloak and disable  
  
them." The Soverign uncloaked and attacked. Three minutes later the survivors were fleeing in  
  
life boats and were picked up by the Soverign.  
  
"Captain's log. Stardate 57010.9. The Sorverign has picked up the Bismark survivors.  
  
The ship was destroyed by her Captain for the renewed Nazi cause. We left the Prince of  
  
Wales survivors on a Minshara class world , and have taken the Nazi's back to our time. I  
  
doubt Starfleet will be happy to see them or me. However, if we are not court marshaled, I'm  
  
going to recommend my crew for promotion. I look forward to serving on the Soverign with this  
  
crew for a long time." 


End file.
